Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. Often times, a controller or other computing device uses a memory image that contains both the processing instructions to be executed by the computing device and data to be used by the computing device.